No es lo Mismo Desde el Otro Lado de la Puerta
by Saori Kudo
Summary: Rumplestinskin llega antes para sorprender a Belle, pero el que termina sorprendido es él. ¿Qué tiene a Belle tan desesperada? Bueno, algún día iba a ocurrir. #Rumbelle One-Shot ¡Pasen y espero que les guste! ¡Reviews por favor!


_No es lo Mismo Desde el Otro Lado de la Puerta_

Por Saori Kudo

Rumplestinskin llegaba antes de tiempo a casa. No había casi nada de movimiento en la tienda, así no creía que por darse permiso una vez cada tanto Storybrooke sufriera tanto en su ausencia. Después de todo, los Charmings se encargaban de encontrarlo e interrumpirlo en cualquier situación, aunque eso significara tener un momento de intimidad con Belle.

Era las consecuencias de ser el puto amo del pueblo.

Pero esta vez nadie molestaría. Se había encargado de dejar perfectamente cerrada la tienda (aunque eso significara usar algo de magia), usaba el famoso aparato tecnológico llamado teléfono celular para que lo ubicaran y Belle ya debía estar en casa. Lo más seguro es que él se tomaría el tiempo para preparar una exquisita cena. Todo podía hacerse con ese buen ánimo que extrañamente acompañaba al Oscuro.

Lo raro era que la que estuviese de bajo ánimo fuese Belle.

No la había visto, pero escuchaba claramente una especie de lamento proveniente del baño que estaba al lado de su habitación. Rumplestinskin lejos de ir a máxima velocidad, fue paso a paso lo más silencioso posible. Ni siquiera usó su bastón. Quería averiguar de qué trataba antes de actuar como un lunático exagerado.

La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada. Ahora escuchaba claramente que su querida Belle paseaba de un lado a otro del baño lanzando gemidos de desesperación. Iba a entrar finalmente, cuando la mujer ni siquiera le permitió dar un paso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-Repetía una y otra vez Belle.

¿Habría descubierto alguna mentira o mal acto que había hecho sin contárselo a ella? El Oscuro recordó su extensa lista de fechorías y aclaró que no podía ser eso. Porque le había contado todo. Lo relacionado con ella. Lo relacionado con Bae. Lo relacionado con la maldición y Regina. Lo que podía afectar su relación, claro. Porque si se sentaba a contar trescientos años de trabajo con magia oscura no terminaría nunca. Pero no tenía nada que ocultarle a la castaña. Escuchó otra vez.

-Mejor no haber sabido ahora. Pero claro, ¿por qué siempre te mata la curiosidad Belle?-Se decía a sí misma.-Ya sabes por qué estabas tan sensible de tu cuerpo y por qué tanto sueño, ¿estás tranquila? No, la curiosidad ya no es nada comparado con esto. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Rumplestinskin entendía un poco más de qué hablaba. Belle durante el último tiempo era bastante sentible al tacto. Como buen hombre debía de admitir que, estando solos, le gustaba besar a su chica apasionadamente y recorrer con su mano por sobre su ropa. Pero últimamente al pasar su mano por sus pechos ella rompía rápidamente el beso y se separaba un poco quejándose de su brutalidad. El hombre quedaba bastante sorprendido porque nunca había usado ni un ápice de fuerza, pero se veía obligado a pedir una disculpa.

También estaba lo del sueño. Belle solía despertar junto a él, a pesar de que la biblioteca de Storybrooke abría mucho más tarde. Y en la noche, se quedaba leyendo un rato en su propia biblioteca antes de acompañarlo en su cama. En cambio, ahora Belle prefería despertarse después que Rumplestinskin se iba hacia la tienda y se iba directamente después de la cena a dormir. Se quejaba poco de cansancio, pero había ocurrido ya un par de veces que llegaba a quedarse dormida y no se aparecía en todo el día en la biblioteca.

-¡Oh! ¿Y Rumple? ¿Cómo se lo digo a Rumple? Deberíamos haber hablado de esto. Pero no lo hicimos. ¿Qué va a pensar? ¡Por favor que no le desagrade la idea! ¿Y si no le gusta? ¡Respira y piensa Belle!-Se calmaba y se atormentaba a la vez la castaña.-Bien. Si no le gusta, puedo huir de Storybrooke. ¡Pero qué digo! No puedo irme sin perder la memoria. Podría alojarme con alguien un tiempo, ¡pero Rumple los conoce a todos y tarde o temprano me va a encontrar! Puedo decirle a Emma que me ayude, ¡pero se entrometerían todos los demás y no quiero escándalos! ¿Por qué me escandalizo?

Belle seguía cuestionándose a sí misma. Rumplestinskin por otro lado sonreía con diversión. Fuera de que seguía intrigado por la razón que tenía a Belle tan desesperada, no podía evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su Belle. Fuera lo que fuera, Rumplestinskin no creía que, si llegaba a molestarse, le costara más de cinco segundos en perdonar a Belle. Ella era demasiado buena y consideraba algo totalmente malo cosas que él ni pensaría. Así era su Belle.

-Pero puede ser que no pase nada. Quizás esto esté errado.-Belle habló con esperanza, pero no duró mucho.-Lo hice tres veces, no puede ser tan poco fiable esto. ¡Oh, quizás me deba tirar de un puente, o dejar que me arrolle un tren, o que me aplaste una vaca! O mejor no se lo digo… ¡Sí, mejor no se lo digo nunca!

Consideró que era momento de entrar. Pensar en que la aplaste una vaca hacía de la idea de tirarse de un puente bastante sensato y Belle no solía racionalizar así. Por lo que entró de una vez y se quedó pasmado, tomando con fuerza nuevamente el bastón.

Belle estaba de pie en el amplio baño, con el rostro rojo y sus rizos esparcidos de cualquier manera en su cara. Sus ojos brillantes azules se quedaron fijos en su Rumple. Por primera vez, Belle pasó a segundo plano. Porque lo que tenía pasmado al pobre Oscuro era lo que Belle tenía entre sus manos. Y se dio cuenta de que por si acaso, habían dos ejemplares más en el lavamanos. Hizo una rápida asociación de conceptos y apretó más su bastón.

.-Estoy embarazada.-Recibió de explicación de parte de la castaña que sostenía una prueba casera de embarazo y habló rápidamente contrario a lo que había establecido segundos antes (sobre lo de no decir nada).-¡Rumple no te enojes! Sé que no habíamos hablado de esto, no sé si lo habías pensado. Pero si lo haces con altura de miras te darás cuenta que… ¡pero qué estoy diciendo! El bebé también es mío ya tiene asegurada su venida a esta tierra. Y ni siquera el Gran Señor Oscu…

-Belle, cálmate.-Dijo Rumplestinskin acercándose a la castaña y tomándole la mano libre.-Nadie se va a enojar.

Y la guinda de la torta era apreciar el cambio de humor que seguramente iba a ser algo recurrente en Belle durante los próximos meses. El Oscuro no podía pensar en nada que no fuera tranquilizar a su Belle.

-Tienes razón. No habíamos hablado de esto y era muy probable que alguna vez pasara. Recuerdo perfectamente no quejarme por tu poca confianza con los controles de natalidad de este mundo.-Dijo Rumplestinskin trabajando duramente por mantener los ojos azules de Belle en él y usar la voz más dulce que le saliera en el momento.-Pero quiero que te quites de la cabeza esas estupideces de irte de acá, o tirarte de un puente o cualquiera de las locuras que dijiste hace un momento.

-Bien.-Respiró Belle profundamente dejando su prueba junto a las otras dos.-Voy a preparar el té, para que hablemos. Me tranquilizaré en unos minutos. Te espero allá.

La castaña besó fugazmente a Rumplestinskin y se fue rápidamente del baño. El mago quedó con el sabor de los labios de Belle y la preparación de su parlamento para cuando fuese un rato más tarde. Pero el hecho de que tuviese que sacar sus miedos de ser mal padre por la anterior experiencia, o el temor de las represalias de sus enemigos, no era nada con esa fuerza que sentía en el pecho al recordar como Belle saltaba a defender a su hijo.

El hijo de ambos.

Y hasta ahí quedó el plan de la cena.

Porque si había una debilidad que tenía Rumplestinskin era Belle y los niños.

Ahora se presentaban en un pack sorprendente.

Pero primero, asegurarse que Belle no quiera irse a ningún lado.

Salió del baño hacia la cocina con ese propósito, preguntándose cuantas veces más iban a dominar a la bestia que traía consigo.

:-:-:-:-:-FIN-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita de OUAT.

Por si a alguien se le ocurre decir que esta fantástica y hermosa serie ha sido creada por mí, debo decirles que lamentablemente no, no es mia. Si fuese así, no estaría estudiando en la Universidad si no que me estaría mirando el ombligo en alguna isla caribeña.

Esto más que nada lo hice porque amo a la pareja, porque hace mucho no publico algo, y quizás después de subir esto puedo estudiar sin tener las ideas golpeándome el cráneo. Quizás después siga haciendo fics, mejor elaborado y todo eso.

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

¡Y también espero sus reviews!

Saori Kudo.


End file.
